chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leaders
Gym leaders are much different than their mythical origin would have people believe. They were founded long ago when a trainer who was considered powerful settled down in a city or town, resulting in them defending the area out of nessisity. It was only until the tales of Red and other myths gained popularity that they became known as Gym Leaders, and gyms were constructed to test incoming trainers. They are considered something of celebrities, though they tend to die fairly quickly due to how hazardous the job is. Being a Gym Leader A Gym Leader is traditionally considered the strongest trainer in the area. They have a gym that tests both Pokemon and humans, and hand out a badge as recognition that a trainer has met a certain standard. Roleplaying for a badge requires roleplaying with the leader. They will battle you and essencially act as the mod for their own gym. You do not have to win to get a badge, only meet a standard the Gym Leader sets. Famous Gym Leaders ''Kaori Sephir'' Famous namely due to the fact that she became a Gym Leader at the age of fourteen, Kaori hatched a shiny Charmander from an egg she found in the wild. She raised the Charmander as family and not knowing any better, the Charmander, known as Naomi, treated Kaori as family as well. While Naomi matured faster than Kaori did, she also retained her loyalty towards the girl and the two quickly became the most powerful in their location. Though Naomi also quickly became known for her violence and apetite, being a shiny. She became the Gym Leader of Fire Types. Supposibly she saved Aura City from a wild Virizion, though many people consider that to be made up, besides the people of Aura City, who swear it's true. Kaori became a wanderer again at the age of eighteen, and it's rumored that she still wanders around Alleos with Naomi at her side. ''Rory'' The most infamous Ghost type leader known to history was a man by the name of "Rory" though no one knew his last name. His gym had resided deep within the freefall forest and they say if you wanted his badge you had to withstand hours, if not days of psychological torment. And you know, there was an interesting rumour about Rory's team. People who survived him say that his pokemon were all once humans. Now that in itself isn't a very big deal, people die and turn into ghost types all the time. The difference was that these people had been murder victims of his. Apparently Rory had the habit of stalking down people he liked, torturing them into submission, and killing them. When he was alive, people thought that if you won at his gym, he'd track you downand "recruit" you to his team in the most vicious manner possible. Needless to say, at that time his badge was a rare thing to have. When he died everyone thought that he turned into a ghost type and was devoured by his victims and had simply left that part of the forest alone. Recently though, people have claimed to see a ghost resembling him at the ruins where his gym once stood.That's just silly though, right? ''Molly Acker'' Molly had been an amazing leader a couple years back, but had retired as of four years ago after she nearly drowned. How does a water type gym leader drown you ask? Well, obviously, they have help. Why didn't her pokemon try to save her? Well, they were a bit preoccupied trying to kill her. She only had three Pokemon,which is part of why she survived, but they were incredibly powerful and loved what they did. Protecting their town had been their life. The problem was, they didn't much care for thier trainer. She was mean, cruel, and abusive; using fear to keep them in line. One night though, after she'd been particularly cruel to her Gyarados, her Pokemon revolted and tried to take her down. She realized she was out powered and eventually managed to escape, running with all her will. She never looked back, and, traumitized by her near death experience, moved as far away from the water as possible (Which, while living on a chain of islands, isn't that far). Her Pokemon had tried to maintain the gym after she left, dedicated to protecting their town, but the townspeople didn't trust them, and not long after the incident they were run out of town under threat of death. Category:Game Mechanic